EL DÍA DEL RESTO DE MI VIDA
by tammyenana89
Summary: Como puede ser que por una decisión cambie rotundamente tu vida.
1. Empezar de Nuevo

**HOLAAAAAAAA, ¡¡¡¡¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA!!!! QUIERO MUCHOS REVIEWWWWW ¿EH?**

**PORQUE ES LO QUE ME HACEN CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO, SIN ELLOS ABANDONO ESTO, YA QUE PARA MI, ¡¡¡¡ESCRIBIR ES LO MEJOR!!!! ESPERO SUS APOYOS. MUCHOS BESOS Y HACERME SABER SUS OPINIONES. ¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAAAAAS!!!!!**

Capítulo 1

Empezar de Nuevo

Era un día cualquiera y yo acababa de llegar de la ciudad. Todo era nuevo para mí. He dejado a mis amigos de toda la vida, a mi novio, ahora ex, que no es el amor de mi vida pero lo quiero, y con el más dolor de mi corazón tuve que dejarlo marchar, o mejor dicho, dejar marcharme a mí. Los echaré mucho de menos. Yo no soy muy buena haciendo amigos pero al fin y al cabo termino siempre teniéndolos.

Estoy en Forks y vengo a vivir con mi padre por un tiempo indefinido. No me hace mucha gracia pero hay que conformarse con lo que hay, que no es poco. Eso lo aprendí por tener que cuidar de mi madre durante mucho tiempo, en vez de ella a mí.

Me despedí de mi adorable madre en el aeropuerto de Phoenix. No me gusta mucho las despedidas pero bueno, era la "última voluntad" de mi cabezona madrecita. También la echaré mucho de menos, aunque sea muy en el fondo de mi ser.

Llegué a Forks y Charlie me estaba esperando en el coche patrulla. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me senté, el rodeó el coche y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Era un camino un poco largo desde el aeropuerto hasta casa, al menos que yo recuerde.

Isabela, ¿qué tal el viaje?- me sacó Charlie de mis propios pensamientos. Era el único que me llamaba Isabela, y por más que le repetía que me llamara Bella no me hacía caso.

Bien, largo- contesté yo con desgana.

¿Qué tal está tu madre?

Bien, como siempre, ya sabes

Ya- dijo Charlie con un poco de tristeza en la voz.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio. Aunque no era incómodo, era muy normal entre nosotros, eso es lo bueno de Charlie, nunca te atosiga y en algo tengo a quien parecerme.

Llegamos a casa y no tardé mucho en subir mis cosas a mi habitación, la que ha sido siempre. Pasaba todos los veranos en este pueblo asique no ha cambiado mucho. Mi cama a la izquierda, mi escritorio a la derecha y al fondo la ventana. En el mismo extremo de la ventana, hacia la derecha, hay una puerta, ahí tengo un baño. Dejo mis cosas encima de la cama y me dirijo hacía el baño. También sigue todo como estaba. En la esquina izquierda del fondo está la ducha, con la mampara cerrada y colgando una toalla. Al lado está el váter y al lado de la puerta hay un lavabo con un espejo grande, pero no ocupa toda la pared. Me miré al espejo y me horroricé al verme, como es de costumbre. Mis pelos, por el aire, estaban despeinados y tenía un poco de ojeras por no poder dormir la noche anterior, también como de costumbre. Me lavé un poco la cara y las manos y me sequé con la toalla que está a la derecha del lavabo. Salgo del baño y cierro la puerta al salir. En el escritorio hay un ordenador de sobremesa. Me lo compró Charlie para poder estudiar en el verano cuando no tenía clases. Ahora que cambio de instituto, amigos y demás….no sé si lo necesitaré.

Cojo la mochila y empiezo a deshacer lo que tengo dentro. Saco toda la ropa, que no es mucha ya que el resto es de manga corta y creo que aquí no voy a necesitarla, y la pongo encima de la cama para empezar a doblarla y guardarla en el armario. Tengo trabajo por delante porque tengo que quitar toda la ropa de hace casi años y que nunca me he atrevido a tocar, ya que me daba mucha pena de deshacerme de toda, pero ahora no queda más remedio. Ya no me vale nada. Voy a tener que ir de compras alguna tarde, por mucho que lo odie, y comprarme algo.

**¡¡¡¡ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO!!!! ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWWWW POR FAVORRRR. UN BESO Y SI OS GUSTA PRONTO SUBIRÉ EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. ¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAAAAAAS!!!!!!**


	2. El Día del resto de mi Vida

**HOLAAAAAA, ¡YA TENGO OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS PARA LEER! ESPERO QUE DEJEN REVIEW POR FAVOR. ESTE ES UN POCO LARGO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, ¡GRACIAS!**

Capítulo 2

EL DÍA DEL RESTO DE MI VIDA

Después de colocar la ropa y tirar en bolsas de basura la anterior, me dispuse a hacer la cena a Charlie, y de paso, tener algo en mi estómago. No tenía muchas ganas de preparar nada especial y había un poco de pollo en la nevera, asique lo saqué y lo metí en el horno. Mientras se calentaba la cena y hacía tiempo hasta que viniese Charlie, decidí subir las escaleras y darme una ducha relajante. Me desvestí y puse la ropa usada en el cesto del baño de mi habitación, hasta que quedé completamente desnuda. Puse una toalla pequeña, en el suelo, para apoyar los pies al salir de la ducha. Cogí la toalla grande, la puse encima de la taza del váter y entré en la ducha. Vi que había gel de fresa y champú de frambuesa, los productos que siempre uso. Empecé a notar el agua caliente cayendo por mi cabello y recorría mi cuerpo con gotitas pequeñas. Comencé a pensar en cómo sería mi vida a partir de ahora, estando en un pueblo que no me gusta ni el tiempo, ni el lugar. Salí de mis pensamientos con el sonido de unas llaves. Me acordé que tenía la cena en el horno y que las llaves indicaban que Charlie acababa de llegar. Me aclaré el gel y salí deprisa de la ducha. Me sequé rápidamente con la toalla que puse antes en la taza del váter. Volví a la habitación, dejando la puerta del baño abierta para que se ventile un poco y se vaya el vaho provocado por el agua caliente. Me puse un pijama color morado, mi favorito. La parte de arriba era de tirantes y tenía estrellitas amarillas y la parte de abajo era un pantalón corto que llegaba hasta por encima del muslo.

-Isabela, ¿estás en casa?- gritó Charlie al pie de las escaleras.

-¡Sí!, ahora mismo bajo papá- grité mientras me ponía la parte de abajo.

Me puse una bata de felpa que me quedaba por debajo de las rodillas. Solo tenía calefacción en mi habitación y en la de Charlie, el resto de la casa era muy fría. Me coloqué las zapatillas de casa y bajé corriendo las escaleras, cerciorándome de no caerme. Charlie estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Fui deprisa hacia el horno y saque los dos cachos de pollo que aparté para Charlie y para mí. Serví los platos en la mesa y me senté.

-¿Qué tal la primera tarde en Forks?- preguntó Charlie rompiendo el silencio.

-Bien, aquí en casa, cambiando la ropa- respondí con pocas ganas de hablar.

-Bueno, mañana tienes clase, ya verás cómo haces muchos amigos- dijo demasiado contento.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón- dije con una medio sonrisa y fingiendo felicidad.

No volvimos a decir nada en lo que quedaba de cena. Cuando vi que Charlie rebañaba la última gota de salsa y dejaba el plato encima de la mesa de nuevo, me levanté y recogí los platos vacíos. Charlie se levantó y se puso a ver el partido en el salón. Comencé a fregar los platos, muy lentamente, no quería que la mañana llegara. Solo de pensar que tengo instituto y ser la nueva me pone los vellos de punta.

Terminé demasiado rápido para mi gusto en fregar los dos únicos platos de la cena. Aunque estuviera fregándolos una y otra vez seguiría terminando demasiado pronto. Decidí dejar de rayar los platos y los coloqué. Dije adiós a Charlie, él me correspondió el saludo con la mano, y me subí corriendo a mi habitación. Fui a recoger lo que había dejado en el baño, como toallas, el gel, el champú… y cerré la puerta, ya que el vaho se había quitado del lugar y de los cristales. Empezó a entrarme sueño, y entre cansada del viaje, la paliza que me metí con el armario y que al día siguiente tenía que madrugar, me dirigí hacia la cama, me acosté y me tapé hasta la cintura. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba durmiendo profundamente.

Me desperté con los primeros rayos de luz que entraban por mi ventana. Abrí los ojos y vi que el cielo estaba oscuro. Si no es porque hay claridad pensaría que todavía es de noche, aunque tuviese las ganas de que sea así. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la ducha para despertarme y espabilarme. Después de salir de la ducha volví a la habitación y rebusqué en el armario, con cuidado de no descolocarlo. No quería haberme pegado la paliza ayer para nada. Cogí unos pantalones vaqueros estrechos, haciéndome juego con una camiseta azul marino con un dibujo de un círculo en el centro. Me calcé mis converses negras, y, con la cazadora de una mano y la mochila en la otra, bajé las escaleras para desayunar. Cuando bajé, Charlie me había dejado una nota:

"_Isabela, quería darte la bienvenida como te mereces, pero al no despertarte a tiempo me tengo que perder tu reacción. Fuera tienes una camioneta marca chevy para que puedas ir al instituto sin necesidad de ir andando. Espero que te guste. Te quiere. Charlie"._

No me lo podía creer, asique con tostada en mano, abrí la puerta de la calle y vi una camioneta naranja tirando a rojo o viceversa. Dentro de mi asombro, era perfecta. Volví a entrar en casa para poder desayunar tranquila, aunque aún seguía estando en shock.

Terminé de desayunar y me metí en la camioneta. La verdad me encantaba. Metí la llave en el contacto y giré para que arrancara. Subí una palanca para dar marcha atrás, presionando a la vez el embrague. Frené y metí primera, presionando otra vez el embrague a la vez que metía la marcha. Empezó a ir hacia delante muy suave, hasta que metí segunda y fue más rápido, pero no mucho. Después de maniobrar y dirigirme hacia la carretera, me fui dirección al infierno, es decir, al instituto.

Llegué y estaba el aparcamiento casi lleno. Encontré un sitio cerca de la entrada del aparcamiento, pues los demás sitios estaban ocupados. Salí de la camioneta y me dirigí hacia la oficina de secretaria. No tenía ni idea qué clases me tocaba. Me dieron una suscripción y un mapa. Espero no tener que usarlo todo el curso. Mientras iba mirando el mapa, iba caminado para saber por dónde iba, pero siempre tengo que meter la pata y no ir mirando donde debo mirar.

-¡Uy!, perdón, iba distraída- dije mirando hacia el suelo por la vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco iba muy atento- me dijo una voz aterciopelada que me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Miré hacia arriba, aun con la vergüenza en mi rostro, pero con la curiosidad de ver cómo era ese chico con una voz tan maravillosa.

Me quedé estupefacta. No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Era terriblemente guapo. Y yo una torpe que no sabía ni caminar. Era alto, de piel fina y blanca, ojos color esmeralda y el pelo color castaño bronce. Era el ser más guapo que había conocido en mi existencia y lo envidiaba por eso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el muchacho guapo que me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-eh….si, no te preocupes. Estoy ya acostumbrada a ser así de torpe- dije aun con la vergüenza en mi rostro.

-No te tortures, no pasa nada. Yo también soy un poco despistado. Bueno, me marcho. Cuídate- me volvió a decir con su voz aterciopelada que me volvía loca. Yo solo pude decirle adiós.

Me fijé y no estaba sólo. Iba acompañado de dos chicos y dos chicas más. Las chicas eran guapas e igual de piel fina y blanca. Una era más hermosa que la otra. Rubia, alta, pelo largo y espectacular figura. La otra, más bajita que la rubia, pelo moreno corto, terminado en puntas a los laterales y hacia abajo. Los chicos tenían el mismo tono de piel y la misma textura. Uno era alto, fuerte, musculoso, de pelo moreno y ojos negros. El otro era rubio, pelo por las orejas, ojos azules y más delgado pero no menos fuerte ni fibroso. El chico del pelo broncíneo también tiene pinta fuerte pero sin músculos, tenía el cuerpo parecido al chico rubio. Para mí el más guapo que he visto en toda mi existencia.

**¡ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO! DEJARME MUCHOS REVIEWWW POR FAAAAAA. UN BESO A TODOS Y ESPERO ME APOYEIS. ¡GRACIAS!**


	3. Recordar Respirar

**YA SE QUE HE TARDADO UN POCO, PERO TENGO POCO TIEMPO Y…. MUCHAS HISTORIAS PARA ACTUALIZAR, PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ CON ESTE CAPÍTULO QUE A DECIR VERDAD…ES UN POCO LARGO. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEIS COMO YO DISFRUTO ESCRIBIENDO. DEJAR REVIEWS PORFI, BESOTES.**

Capítulo 3

Recordad Respirar

Volví a mirar el mapa, pero esta vez parada, sin moverme, por si acaso me chocaba con alguien más. No quería ganarme el primer día el mote de torpe, aunque me lo ganase a pulso.

Miré en el folleto que tenía clase de Matemáticas y después lengua. No eran mis asignaturas preferidas, pero que le vamos a hacer. Mientras me dirigía a la primera clase y empezaba mi tortura, se me acercó un chico de pelo rubio, ojos azules, y un poco más alto que yo. Se le veía el tipo chico guapo que se creía, y a veces verdad, que todas las chicas estaban detrás de él. Por suerte, no era mi caso.

- Hola, me llamo Mike, tu eres… ¿Isabella?- habló con tono de flirteo. Que intentaba, ¿ligar conmigo? Lo llevaba claro.

- Bella, Bella Swan- contesté con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Ha que clase vas?- preguntaba haciendo muecas raras.

- Matemáticas, ¿sabes dónde está?- dije con urgencia- , es que a este ritmo llegaré tarde- añadí para que me dejase tranquila.

- Si, lo sé. Si quieres te acompaño. Eres nueva, ¿verdad?.

- Gracias. Eh… sí- ¿tanto se me nota? Dije para mí misma y con esperanzas de llegar pronto.

Por el camino, Mike iba gesticulando y hablando mucho pero yo no le prestaba mucha atención. Iba sumergida en mis pensamientos... en él. Ese chico con quien me choqué en el pasillo. Que doy gracias a mi torpeza por ese encuentro. Pensar en sus ojos verdes claros, color esmeralda, me estremecía el cuerpo pensando tan solo si me mirasen.

- Ya hemos llegado- escuché de repente la voz de Mike sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Oh, gracias. ¿No entras?- espero que no, dije en mi fuero interno.

- No, yo tengo otra clase aquí al lado- uff, menos mal.

- Ok. Gracias por acompañarme- dije demasiado rápido.

Entré y estaba la profesora, que acababa de entrar a los pocos minutos antes que yo porque aún tenía el abrigo puesto. Le entregué la ficha y para mi suerte, no me hizo presentarme ni nada, solo me ofreció que buscase un sitio. No me gustaba nada ser el centro de atención y presentándome lo sería, y mucho.

Busqué con la mirada un sitio libre mientras andaba. Solo había una al final del pequeño pasillo de pupitres. Tenía una compañera de clase. Ella estaba al lado de la ventana, a mi izquierda sonriéndome y yo estaba en el lado del pasillo.

- Buenas, ¿eres la nueva?- me preguntó con demasiada alegría.

- Hola. Sí, soy la nueva- dije con desgana. Relacionarme se me daba fatal.

- Soy Jessica, encantada- me dio dos besos con fuerza.

- Bella- la dije sonriendo sin saber qué decir.

La cosa quedó ahí. La clase se me pasó lentísima y aburrida. Mientras colocaba mis cosas para guardarlas, Jessica me había preguntado cuál era mi segunda clase.

- Lengua.

- A mí también me toca lengua, vamos juntas- lo decía con tanta felicidad que solo le hacía falta dar palmas y saltar, porque la sonrisa ya la tenía en la cara.

Fuimos hasta la otra punta del instituto, o casi. Eran apartados, como secciones. Al final llegamos y vi que solo había dos sitios libres, asique Jessica y yo nos sentamos en el mismo sitio que la clase anterior, dándole la ficha antes a la profesora.

Se me pasó un poco rápido esta clase, más que la otra. Será que andaba pensando en el chico de esa mañana.

- Bella, si quieres vente con mis amigos y conmigo al almuerzo.

No debería estar por ahí, sola como una autista, aunque fuese lo que más desearía en estos momentos.

- No quiero molestar- dije dudando un poco.

- No molestas, boba- contestó riéndose.

Al final accedí. Cogí un sándwich mixto y esperaba a que terminara esta mierda de día. Cuando íbamos las dos a sentarnos vi que nos dirigíamos a un grupo de gente y estaba el Mike ese.

- Hola chicos, os presento a Bella- decía Jessica con un grito a los que estaban en la mesa. Todos decían "encantada o encantado" menos uno. Quien si no.

- Yo ya la conozco- dijo Mike con una media sonrisa intentando ser seductor, que solo consiguió dar repugnancia.

- Ah, ¿sí?- responde Jessica. Se le notaba a leguas que se derretía por este Mike. Por mi… que se quede con él. Vaya gustos.

- Sí, la vi en el pasillo, sabiendo que necesitaría ayuda. Como así fue, la acompañé a la clase de matemáticas- seguía teniendo esa sonrisa, pero ahora más ensanchada sintiéndose triunfante.

Después de esta conversación y de presentarme al resto, me senté y me acordé del chico de la mañana. Iba buscándolo pero no lo encontraba, hasta que me giré sobre mi misma y, detrás de mí, pude verlos a todos. Eran cinco y se veían en pareja, excepto él. Me entró la curiosidad.

- ¿Quiénes son?- pregunté a Jessica que estaba a mi derecha y luego me gire a ellos para que supiera a quienes me refería.

- Son los Cullen. Hijos de Carlisle y Esme Cullen- me empezó a susurrar al oído.

-¿Todos?- dije con intriga al pensar que eran parejas.

- No. Los hijos son Emmett, el musculoso de pelo negro. Alice la morena bajita y… Edward- este último lo dijo con un tono de voz diferente al que usó con el resto- . La chica rubia es Rosalie Hale, que sale con Emmett. Su hermano Jasper, el rubio con ojos azules, está saliendo con Alice.

- Y… - dudé un poco en pronunciar su nombre- , ¿Edward?- sentí un escalofrío al nombrarlo.

- Él está solo. Nunca se ha fijado en ninguna de nosotras, o al menos que yo sepa. Nadie es lo bastante buena para él, o eso dicen- creo que lo de nosotras se refería a todas las chicas del instituto. Es guapísimo- , asique no pierdas el tiempo- lo dijo con voz dolida, como si la hubiese rechazado.

- No pensaba hacerlo- dije mirando a mi sándwich y después mirándoles de reojo.

El almuerzo me resultó bastante corto. Antes de levantarme me preguntó Jessica cual era la siguiente clase, por si nos tocaba juntas otra vez.

- Biología.

- No me toca, que pena- sí, mucha pena pero peor era otra cosa.

- Yo tengo Biología también, vamos juntos- dijo Mike entusiasmado.

- Bueno, gracias- dije dudando. Lo que me faltaba.

- Bueno, que os sea leve las clases- dijo Jessica con un tono de resentimiento. Que Mike se pusiese contento por tener la misma clase la ha molestado.

Fuimos por el pasillo y Mike seguía gesticulando como lo hizo la vez anterior. Yo volví a sumirme en mis pensamientos hasta que llegamos a clase. Entré y le di el papel al profesor, que tampoco quería que me presentase. Parece que hoy he tenido buen día en eso, al fin y al cabo.

Me dijo el profesor que buscase un asiento libre, pero vi todo lleno, excepto uno. Me quedé paralizada al ver que el único asiento que había libre, estaba al lado... él, con quien me choqué esta mañana. Espero que no se acuerde de mí por la chica que no miraba por donde va. Fui hacia la mesa, despacio, y él, estaba mirando hacia su mesa, pensando en algo. Pensé en pedirle permiso para sentarme, pero quedaría como una idiota, sabiendo que es la única silla libre que había en la clase, asique me senté directamente. Se volvió hacia mí y me dedicó una sonrisa. Yo no lo entendía. Era como si esa sonrisa se burlase de mi o algo, asique le aparté la mirada.

- Hola, ¿te volviste a chocar con alguien más?- dijo una voz aterciopelada sonriente que esta mañana me cautivó.

- No- gracias a dios dije para mí misma, pensando que haya sido él y no otro, como tipo Mike, quien tuve suerte de chocarme.

- Aunque veo que estás causando revuelo entre la gente- Me dijo riéndose y señalando con la cabeza en dirección a Mike. Yo solo supe reírme también, aunque en realidad no me gustase la idea.

- Me llamo Edward Cullen. ¿Bella Swan?- me dijo con una sonrisa que me hacía perder la cordura y tendiéndome la mano.

- Si… - dije pensativa agarrándole la mano para estrechársela. Cuando mi mano tuvo contacto con la suya, con su piel, los vellos de mi cuerpo se tensaron como una descarga eléctrica, mi corazón se congeló y luego empezó a acelerarse sin parar. Después me soltó.

- ¿Prefieres que te llame Isabella?- dijo riéndose y sacándome de la convulsión que acababa de experimentar. Me recordé respirar cuando vi una sonrisa perfecta en su rostro perfecto.

- No, es que eres el único que me llama bella- dije sorprendida y sumergiéndome en sus ojos verdes.

La clase empezó con una prueba práctica. Enumerar las partes de una cebolla. Yo ya lo sabía porque en Phoenix iba un curso más avanzado y lo hice con otro objeto. Terminamos antes que los demás.

- ¿Por qué viniste a Forks?, ¿te gusta la lluvia?- me preguntó de repente.

- Am… no me gusta la lluvia- la otra pregunta no sabía cómo contestarla.

- Entonces, ¿por qué viniste a Forks?

- Una historia complicada- no quise darle detalles.

- Creo que voy a poder seguirte- Me contestó con una sonrisa que me descolocó.

- Mi madre se casó otra vez.

- ¿Y él no te gusta?- me preguntó preocupado y curioso.

- No es eso. Es solo… Phil es buena persona y necesitaban viajar. Por eso me vine a Forks con mi padre, para que mi madre se feliz, ya que no lo era cuando Phil se iba y ella se quedaba conmigo.

- Pero ahora la infeliz eres tú, es injusto- me dijo algo compungido por mi historia.

- Ya, pero la vida nada es justo, ¿no crees?- le conteste con una sonrisa torcida.

Justo sonó el timbre, indicando el final de la clase. Se me pasó muy rápido. Edward se despidió con la sonrisa que me volvía completamente loca. Yo solo le hice una media sonrisa y se fue.

El resto de clases fue menos entretenidas que la de Biología. Cuando terminaron todas las clases lancé un gran bufido. Vaya día, y eso que es el primero.

- ¿Nerviosa?- salí de mis pensamientos y mi cuerpo no reaccionó cuando escuché esa dulce voz.

- No. Solo cansada- dije suspirando.

- ¿Un día duro?- dijo Edward riéndose.

- Un poco, pero nada comparado con lo que vendrá- intenté sonreírle seductoramente, pero creo que surtió efecto a la inversa.

- No creas- dijo riéndose- , es hasta que te acostumbras- añadió con su torcida sonrisa tentadora. Creí que me moría allí mismo, el solo pensar que estaba hablando con él, con Edward Cullen.

- Bueno, me marcho. Que tengas buen día- se despidió con su gran sonrisa y un movimiento de mano. Yo solo me despedí con la mano al no poder articular palabra.

Cuando me pude mover casi habían salido todos. Me dirigí a mi camioneta y me fui a casa. Cuando llegué aún no había llegado Charlie, asique aproveché para dejarle la cena preparada y subir a mi cuarto a terminar los deberes que me pusieron.

Aún quedaba pollo, asique calenté en el horno el cacho para Charlie. Yo no tenía mucha hambre, asique cogí un danone natural y me lo comí mientras terminaba de calentarse el pollo. Justo vino Charlie cuando terminó de calentarse la cena. Se lo dejé en la mesa y me subí para hacer mis quehaceres.

Terminé antes de lo que esperaba. Guardé todo y coloqué las cosas para el día siguiente. Me dirigí hacia la ducha y me perdí bajo el agua caliente, pensando en Edward. Cuando nos conocimos, accidentalmente; en clase de biología, con la conversación de porqué me vine; y a la salida, en el pasillo, hablando de lo duras que son las clases el primer día.

Con estos pensamientos, desperté al notar el agua fría y la piel arrugada de tanto tiempo que había pasado debajo del agua. Salí y me sequé con una toalla pequeña el pelo, enrollándola entre sí; y una toalla más grande, me enrollé el cuerpo. Sentada en la cama, empecé a extender por mi cuerpo la crema hidratante, haciendo masajes por cada parte de mi piel. Cuando terminé, guardé las toallas y la crema en el baño. Me puse mi pijama morado y me metí en la cama. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba dormida.

Ahora estaba en otro lugar. Era el instituto. Estaba parada al principio del pasillo y al final de éste había una silueta. Se iba acercando poco a poco e inconscientemente, extendí los brazos, sin saber muy bien el porqué. Pasé así un rato cuando la silueta que estaba al final del pasillo, estaba frente a mí. Reconocía esa sonrisa torcida que consiguió volverme loca.

- Edward… - dije asustada.

- Shhh. Te estaba esperando- me dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa y se acercó a mí; despacio. Cuando me tocó la cintura, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida, junto con un beso. Sus labios junto a los míos terminaron de revivir todos los sentidos en mí.

Me desperté de golpe. Encendí la luz por la impresión, empapada en sudor. Esa fue la primera vez que soñé con Edward Cullen.


End file.
